


That's what teeth are for

by fangrrlsing



Series: Working Post-Fall [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangrrlsing/pseuds/fangrrlsing
Summary: Hannibal and Will try their luck as self-defense instructors to finance their life on the run.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Working Post-Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966303
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	That's what teeth are for

**Author's Note:**

> After I attended a self-defense workshop, I had some silly thoughts about Will and Hannibal teaching self-defense. And since a friend was so kind as to humor me, I needed to write it down. So this are my thoughts on Will and Hannigram as self-defense instructors.
> 
> Since they're on the run, they changed their names and Will chose Hans as Hannibal's new first name. (Poor guy.)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!

“Hans said we should go for the throat,” Alice says. “He told us we- and I quote- should ‘just go for it’ and that our body is our biggest weapon.”

Will stops in his explanations, exasperated. “I’m sure he did,” he starts. “But it’s still important to know...” 

“’Just clamp down’ is what he said.”

“Yeah, he was all like ‘that’s what teeth are for, dummies’.”

“He did not call you dummies,” Will interjects.

The students snicker. “Nah, but it was heavily implied,” Cora answers. “But he really did encourage us to use our teeth. And he gave us the tip to... y’know.” She points at her throat.

Will sighs. “I believe you. It’s his second favorite story after all.”

“Story?” Ben asks. He’s the only boy in the group and so far he has been “encouraged” to be used as the guinea pig for every technique Will had shown them. “What story?”

The rest of the group murmurs excitedly. Their instructor looks like a deer in the headlights.

“That’s probably his to tell. And if he didn’t want to tell you, I probably shouldn’t either...”

“C’mon, Will! How are we supposed to concentrate when we know that you know a cool story you won’t tell us.”

Will stifles a groan. Hannibal would laugh at him if he could see him now, especially since he brought it upon himself. He could tell them of Hannibal’s magnificence, of course. Of his radiance when he tore out the Great Red Dragon’s throat, lips smeared with blood just as he gutted the Dragon. He could. But it would be a terrible idea. The things you do for love.

“A few years ago, a neighbor of ours used this very tactic. She was married to an abusive man and one day she snapped. Jumped him and ripped his throat out, plead self-defense, got off and married her best friend.”

The whole group erupts into chaos, chattering excitedly. 

“Wicked. Like, can you imagine?”

“Was that when you lived in the US?”

“Can you imagine someone getting off like that anywhere that isn’t the US?”

“I call that female empowerment!”

“Seems unnecessarily violent, if you ask me.”

“I’d say good for her.”

Will lets them be, for a moment at least. Then he claps his hands. “Enough chit-chat. Back to weapons.”

Ben growls and bares his teeth. The girls laugh and Will has to suppress a grin.

“Now, as I was trying to tell you before, every weapon you bring to a fight can be used against you.”

* * *

Hannibal hands him a wine glass before uncorking the wine. Red like the wine the night they fought the Red Dragon. No bullet shatters the window this time.

“Special occasion?”

Hannibal pours the wine. “Was our first attempt as freelance self-defense instructors not successful?”

Will cocks his head. “More or less. No one died, if that counts as success.”

“Our students were attentive, asked questions. We got mostly positive feedback.”

They gaze at each other and they are back at the house on the cliff, waiting for the Dragon. 

“You’re going to get us caught.” Hannibal stares at him, unblinking. “No more stories about our old lives.”

“Is this about the tip I gave them? I didn’t tell them a story about it. That was your doing.”

But Will is not in the mood for a game of ‘Who did it’. That would only encourage Hannibal to derail the conversation and this is important. “It’s too dangerous. One post on the internet could be enough. Jack’s still looking for us.”

Hannibal pouts. “You worry too much. It’s been years and he hasn’t found us yet.”

“Because we’ve been careful!” Will takes a deep breath. Shouting never works well with them. When he continues, his voice is steel. “No more stories, no more _tips_ that could lead the FBI right to our doorstep.” 

The room is bare around them, Hannibal back in the straightjacket and Will is supposed to ask him for help. He looks expectantly at Will. Time stands still. 

“Please. Hannibal.”

And Hannibal swallows, his eyes blazing. “I promise, Will.”


End file.
